


Haunted Mansion

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Haunting, Possession, Smut, Spooky, The Empty House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I thought it would be fun to do a smutty Halloween, spooky fan fiction with everyone's favorite devil aka Lucifer Morningstar. Enter if you dare *Enter evil laughter here* But be warn everything in this house is watching you.





	1. Where is everyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have betas.

Lucifer sat dressed in all white all the way down to his shoes. It was striking since he has black hair on top of his head. He looked up as the elevator opened and he smiled at the sexy goddess walking out of the elevator. "My, my what walked into my angelic den tonight?" He asked smirking at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Do I look okay?" She asked looking down at her self.

Lucifer tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on her cheek. "Tonight to me you look like Aphrodite."

Chloe blushed softly. "And who are you supposed to be tonight?"

Lucifer stepped back as he let his own wings came out. "I thought about going all black and true form. But I didn't want to scare or scar the children for the rest of there lives. And adults don't take it very well at all either. So I am going as my old self in modern clothes."

"Cute so are you going to get cranky with people who want to try on your wings. Or pull on them or call you by one of your other sibling names. Or even by the name, your father gave you?" She asked looking at him.

"Should I let the eyes remain red as an in-between instead?" He asked her.

"You know they do think the devil has horns and truthfully I use to as well?" Chloe said simply. "If you have some fake red horns at the very least."

"Nothing about me is fake Decker." He said sternly as he walked up to her. "We should get going don't you dearie?"

"Did you watch once upon a time this morning?" She asked looking at him funny.

"With Trixie." He said simply. "She already left with Dan. I helped her to get ready since you were still working."

"And she went has?" She asked looking at him sternly.

"As Mazikeen in proper clothes and I made sure the knives she had were fake as did Dan before they left." He said simply. "She wanted to take a real one until I pointed out to her that demon's and other creatures can't tell on this night who is mortal and who is one of there own. So a truce was formed century's ago between the races that no harm will befall mortals or immortal's on this night."

"Really?"

"Not that I am aware of. Though I did put a rule out when I use to let demon's into the human world that they will keep there trouble small and no harming human's. More so on this night or I will rise and drag them back kicking and screaming." He said simply.

"So you semi lied to my daughter."

"Dan put in the mortal's part I put in the immortal's part." He said as he walked her to the elevator and they rode it down. "Once we get out of the car I will bring out my wings again." He said letting them vanish from sight. "Besides just think of me as your guardian angel."

Chloe laughed softly as they headed towards the car. "You are far from that. But tonight I guess Aphrodite will have to make Samael sin."

Lucifer smirked softly. "So Aphrodite is going to make this pure angel sin how dare you goddess of love."

"I thought you love me Samael?" She asked as Lucifer got into the car beside her.

"Ah, that I do. I do love you Aphrodite just as Lucifer loves Chloe Decker." He winked at her.

"Ah good and she loves her devil too." She started up the car and drove trying to keep the blush away as she drove.

Lucifer smirked softly as they drove along towards the empty mansion up in the hills. "Strange place for a party."

"I agree." She said when she saw no one parked outside. She parked the car and got out of the car with him and walked towards the door.

Lucifer stayed in step with her as he knocked on the door.

They both stood there looking at each other before Chloe reached out and knocked on the door the door finally opened. A creepy old man stood there with short greenish hair, hagged skin that was sagging off his face, and his butler clothes were old, worn out in places, as well as torn if not slightly burnt in places too. "Greetings human's come in please." He said slowly stepping out of the way to let them into the house.

Chloe looked at Lucifer and raised her eyebrow at him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he guided her inside the mansion.

Once they walked past the butler he smirked darkly as he closed the door behind them and quietly locked the door. His smirk vanished as he turned to face them. "Wait here I will tell the master and mistress you are here." He turned and walked down a hallway leaving Lucifer and Chloe all alone in the room.

Lucifer looked around as he noticed how Chloe stood next to him. "You okay?"

"I think so. Its just this place its creepy and I feel like everything is watching me isn't that strange?" She asked him.

Lucifer glanced around and noticed that indeed everything really was looking at them and watching there every move and step. "Soon we will see what this is all about and then we can go anywhere you want Decker."

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks." She said simply as she semi leaned into him as they stood there waiting.


	2. Haunted.

A tall male that dressed in a rather dusty suit as if he crawled out of the dirt stood beside a woman dressed in a long blue dress that looked like it came out of a grandmother's closet stood before Lucifer and Chloe. "We welcome you to our home." He bowed as his wife knelt before them.

Lucifer bowed his head slightly as he noticed how white there hair is. "Are you ghost for this evening party or are you just ghosts period?" He asked holding Chloe next to him as he noticed the shocked look on there faces.

"How do you know?" The male asked.

"I'm the devil and everything in this room is pretty much alive. So you will all tell me what the hell is going on. Or you will all find your selves facing a rather cranky devil is that clear?"

The male looked at Lucifer. "But your mortal!"

Lucifer and Chloe both shook their heads.

Chloe held up her hand. "I am he isn't. His name is Lucifer Morningstar formally known as Samael. But everyone still calls him Satan or the devil himself."

The ghosts looked at each other just as the butler came back in. "Froggie I thought we asked you for two mortal's not one mortal and the devil himself to our door."

Froggie looked at Lucifer and Chloe and then back at his master and mistress. "Shall I eat his brains instead?"

Lucifer walked over and bonked him hard on the head. "Try and eat my brains you foolish dead thing and I will make sure to end you slowly and very painfully." He looked at the ghosts again. "Why do you want to mortals?"

The misses stepped forward. "We wanted one more time with each other through the use of mortal's before we depart this world together."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Can't ghosts have sex with each other?"

The misses giggled softly. "We can fuck mortal's but not each other. Its how we stayed together until I died." She smiled softly. "It was mind-blowing but I still miss the old fashion flesh on flesh."

Chloe smiled softly. "And your zombie-ish friend over there?"

The male shook his head slightly. "He's not a zombie just cursed to the house to serve us and it until we finally depart this world and then he shall be free."

The misses looked at them. "You may go if you want. We don't want to end up in hell for wanting a little bit of freedom before going to our afterlife." She walked towards the door and tried to turn the knob. "It's locked." She turned and looked at Froggie. "Why would he lock the door?"

The male shrugged his shoulders.

Chloe jumped almost into Lucifer's arms when the lights went out and flicked back on again. "EEK!"

Lucifer looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Scared much?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe pinched his side hard. "Keep it up chuckles."

The male looked down and noticed Froggie was gone leaving only a bit of greenish flesh behind. "FROGGIE!"

"The house serves me and me alone now. It will never let you four free." He chuckled darkly. "The mortal's will join you in death soon enough."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly as he shifted into his true form. "I will burn you out if I must." He gently moved Chloe away from him as he spun around the room letting all the eyes see his true form.

The misses and the man gasped overseeing Lucifer in his true form.

"I told you I am the devil and you, house will bend to my will or I will burn you down to the ground I swear it." He said simply. "Give me Froggie and swear me as your new owner or I will make sure to turn you into ash in a blink of an eye."

The house shuttered as the fireplace spit out Froggie at Lucifer's feet.

Froggie gasped as he was picked up by his throat by Lucifer. "No not this."

"Sorry, but you screwed over the wrong devil. As well as all the trouble you are causing me." He said right before he snapped his neck hard. He threw him down to the ground and watched him turn into dust.

Misses looked at them. "We are truly sorry about it again." She looked at her husband sadly.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Is the house under your control I take it?"

"Yes?"

She looked at the ghosts. "Can you give us a moment to talk?"

The two ghosts smiled softly. "Sure." They walked/floated out of the room.

Lucifer looked down at Chloe. "What is it?"

"Can ghosts feel what we feel without taking over?" She asked looking at him.

"They can. But it also depends on them." He said simply. "You want to have sex with me in here while they are connected to us. So they feel what they would have had if they had there own body's?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, and I know its crazy but still I want to help."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Alright." He said simply. "If they will let us." He said simply. "Though after the fact we go back to my loft and I will tie you to my bed my little Aphrodite. Clear?"

Chloe grinned softly at him. "Crystal." She turned back to the door. "You two can both come back in now."


	3. Agreeing to help the ghosts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to help the ghosts could lead Chloe and Lucifer down a path they themselves wouldn't put them on.

The ghosts came back in and looked at Lucifer. "You called?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "We will let you use our body's but we are in control your just along for the ride is that understood?"

The ghosts looked at each other and smiled softly before they looked back at them. "Alright."

Lucifer looked at the male ghost. "You never told us your names?"

The male ghost smiled softly. "I'm Lord Samael Hall."

The female ghost smiled softly. "I'm Lady Alice Khloe Hall."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You have the name my father gifted me with." He shook his head slightly.

Samael smiled softly as he stepped into Lucifer's body.

Chloe looked at Alice. "Are you ready?"

Alice smiled softly. "Are you? My husband in life loved to dominate me in bed." She said before she stepped into Chloe.

The lights went out and when the came back on the house was very modern and very, very clean. Lucifer walked up behind her and bent his head and nuzzled his nose against her throat. "For this, I am the one in charge Decker. And when I am ready I will give you the one thing you will beg me to slide into you deeply." He unzipped her dress and slipped it off her body. "Leave the shoes on."

Chloe let the dress slide off her body as she reached back and unhooked her bra for him.

"Trying to speed this up?"

"No just letting them breathe."

Lucifer reached out and ripped her bra off of her and tossed it to the side. He bent his head and licked the outside of her breast. Before he licked and nibbled her nipple before he started to suck on it happily.

Chloe moaned as she reached up and ran her fingers into his hair and held him to her breast as he tortured her poor nipple. "Lucifer." She moaned out softly as he reached up with her free hand and picked her other nipple.

Lucifer moved on to torture her other nipple in the same matter as the first one.

Chloe let out a soft whimper. "Please Lucifer."

Lucifer pulled back as he looked at her with a wicked smirk across his lips. "Please what?"

"I'm dripping down my legs." She pouted cutely.

"Really now?" Lucifer fell to his knee's before her and spread her legs as far as they would go. "Yes, I see you're drooling down here Chloe." He leaned in and blew softly on her pussy then as he watched her twitch above him. "Yes drool for me." He leaned in and licked the outside of her pussy slowly.

Chloe whimpered softly.

Lucifer trusted his tongue deep within her pussy as he tried to use his tongue as a scrape. As he tried to carve out all her liquid for him to drink upon.

Chloe clung to him the best she could as she felt his hands go to her ass and dig in slightly. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning but right now at this moment, she didn't care as she got closer and closer to coming for him.

Lucifer pulled back and licked his bottom lip as he stood there watching her like she was the best dessert in the whole world for him and only him to feast on.

Chloe whimpered softly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer moved her to lay across a doctor's table. "You will get what your craving soon enough." He made sure she was in the best spot he walked over and took her hands and cuffed them together to a light pole. He walked to her side as he made sure to put her legs in the stirrups. His right hand moved across the side of her cheek and then down across her body before his hand stopped on her stomach. "We are going to have fun tonight dear." He winked at her before he went and stood between her legs. "Are you ready?"

Chloe gasped slightly over the whole thing. "Please Lucifer."

Lucifer went and stood between her legs. "Soon."

Chloe whimpered softly. "Please."

Lucifer removed his shirt slowly as he watched her whimper as he held her splayed out before him. "You are a feast for my mouth or my cock." He bent his head and blew softly on her pussy. And then moved up to kiss her stomach before he whispered softly. "Soon."

Chloe whimpered softly.

Lucifer removed his pants and leaned in to lick her pussy. "Tonight I went commando for you."

Chloe moaned softly. "I need it." She whimpered softly. "I want all of it."

Lucifer pulled back and licked his lips before he stepped up to the table. He ran his fingers across her flesh. He lowered the table slightly before he took a hold of his cock and slipped his cock into her pussy with a hard trust deeply within her. "So tight."

Chloe threw her head back as she groaned loudly over this. "Please Lucifer."

Once Lucifer was fully seated inside her he smirked at her. "Do you want me to move?"

Chloe whimpered softly. "Please."

"You haven't answered me, Detective?"

Chloe growled at him. "Yes." She said sharply at him. "Will you start already Lucifer." She had been talking fine until she went to say his name and it came out as a scream that caused the house to shutter slightly happily.

Lucifer smirked softly at her. "I think the house is enjoying this as well Chloe." He said as he slowly trusted his hips in and out of her. "Your mine now." He said before he really start to slam his hips into her over and over again.


	4. Is that a spark?

Chloe arched her back as she moaned loudly with each and everyone one Lucifer's thrusts.

Lucifer droved his trusts into her harder as he reached down and toyed with her nub before she pinched it.

Chloe arched harshly before she cummed hard around his cock as her inner muscles squeezed tightly around him.

Lucifer trusted into her a few more times before he slammed into her hard and came into her hard with a grunt. Once he was spent he pulled out of her slowly. He reached up and untied her hands.

Chloe sat up slowly as she watched Lucifer moved the stirrups down as she moved to get off the table. She swallowed as she looked into his eyes. "Wow." She whispered softly.

Lucifer smiled softly. "Yeah."

Samael stepped out of Lucifer's body then. "Thank you." He held out his hand to Chloe.

Alice stepped out of Chloe's body and looked back at the pair. "Enjoy." She said with a smile before the ghosts vanished.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer funny. "What did they mean by that?"

"No clue." He said before he started to get dressed.

Once Chloe was dressed she looked around the house that was still watching her every movement. "What are you going to do about this house?"

Lucifer looked around. "I got a friend who could use it. I owe him a favor in helping with dealing with something. He will have a far better use for this house then I would."

The house flickered before a woman appeared behind Chloe in all purple. "He will suit us as well Lucifer. We shall wait here for him to arrive."

Chloe jumped right into Lucifer's arms pretty much. "EEk?" She said looking back at the woman. "Who?"

"The embodiment of the house." He said simply as he picked her up in his arms and carried her out. He placed her on the hood of the car and pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "I have something waiting for you in this location. It's expecting you and you alone John. Then I have something I want you to look into for me. No, not now I have something to do." He hung up the phone and pocketed it as he towered over her. "We just started Chloe." He bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe moaned into the kiss before she pulled back. "Not here." She got up and hopped into the car.

Lucifer smirked softly as he got into the car behind the steering wheel and drove them back to the loft.

"You do know you forgot something earlier." She mentioned as they drove back to the lost.

Lucifer blinked slightly. "What?"

"Condom." She said simply.

Lucifer groaned softly. "You think they made us forget about that?"

"What do you think?"

Lucifer looked annoyed. "Yes." He shook his head slightly. "Though an imp with you wouldn't be so bad."

Chloe laughed softly. "Imp?"

"A baby though I just called it an imp instead I am the devil after all." He said simply.

Chloe sighed softly as they parked outside of the loft. She got out of the car and walked around the car to look up at him. "Your father did have me blessed into being."

"True but I wouldn't think he would force children onto me at least. The others most likely." He said simply as he guided her inside.

Chloe didn't say anything until the elevator doors were closed. "You don't want children?"

"I don't know it should be my choice." He shook his head slightly. "Who's to say a fallen angel and a human can have children to start with."

Chloe wanted to punch him but she saw where he was coming from. "Your right it should be as well as my choice. And your right about who's to say we can or can't have children or in your case imp's together."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True." The elevator opened and they stepped out together. "Come here." He held out his hand to her.

Chloe looked at him funny before she smiled at him and put her hand in his.

Lucifer pulled her up against him. "Be happy I don't tie you down again and have my way with you on everything I own in this loft."

Chloe blushed before she softly smiled at him. "I think right now you should strip."

Lucifer had a wicked smile across his lips as he looked at her. "Bossy."

Chloe grinned at him. "That's right now, start stripping and sit down on your piano bench."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Condoms are in the nightstand." He said as he started to strip.

Chloe removed her shoes before she walked into his bedroom and looked into his nightstand and pulled out a condom and black furry handcuffs and smirked. "Too bad they're not pink." She giggled softly before she walked back out into the living room and found him naked sitting on his piano bench. "This will be fun." She held up the handcuffs. "Hands behind your back. And Lucifer keeps them there."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he put his hands behind his back just as Chloe put them in handcuffs. "Too bad, you didn't find the ball gag." He chuckled softly.

Chloe removed her dress and tossed it on the couch. Before she removed her panties and shoved them into his mouth. "Shh." She smiled as she put the condom down on the bench beside him as she knelt down before him and started to happily lick his cock.

Lucifer almost groaned and his wings come out when she started to happily suck on his cock hard.

Chloe tightened her hold around his cock as she sucked on him.

Lucifer moaned as he looked past her as he saw hundreds if not thousands of ghosts standing there watching them. The females hungry for what Chloe was doing to him and where this whole thing was going to end up. He noticed the males were hungry for what belongs to him and him alone. 'I'm screwed more ways then I could tell Chloe if I could.'

Chloe pulled back running her teeth along his penis as she stands up. "So hard for me."

Lucifer tried to do the one thing he knew she asked him not to do. But it was as if a part of him was keeping him from breaking them free. 'I'm fucked.'

Chloe took a hold of his cock as she guided him into her before she moved her hands. She moaned as she slid all the way down his cock until she hit bottom. She moaned softly once he was fully seated inside of her. It never hit her about the whole condom bit. She just slowly started to rock herself on his cock.

Lucifer was slowly being driven nuts as she rode him ever so slowly. He growled as the cuffs broken and one hand came down to spank her ass. As the other one came up and removed her panties before that hand joined the first on her ass. "Woman... you forgot something... again." He growled as he grabbed a hold of her hips as he started to slam her down onto him over and over again.

Chloe leaned her head back as not even his words hit him as she rode him. "Yes... more."

Lucifer growled as he kept slamming her hips down onto his as he trusted hard into her.

Chloe threw back her head as she groaned as she came again that turned into a whimper when he didn't stop.

"Mine." He growled at her before he held her still as he could as he moved them towards the bedroom.

Chloe shuttered slightly as she placed her face into his neck. She bit down on his neck hard.

Lucifer growled as he followed her onto the bed. His hips pressing her's into the bed as he slammed his hips into hers over and over again. "Mine."

Chloe threw her head back as she screamed as she came, her inner walls tighten very tightly around his cock almost strangling it inside of her.

Lucifer growl was even louder at her as he waited for her inner walls to loosen up a bit before he really went to town fucking her over and over again until they both came at almost the same time.

Chloe laid there on the bed looking up at him gasping for breath. She swallowed hard as she looked at him. "That was more insane then earlier."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, it was. And you forgot the condom again." He chuckled at her shocked face as he pulled out of her.

"Why?"

"Other ghosts."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she yawned softly. "So your ghost nip?" She giggled softly as Lucifer joined her in bed.

Lucifer pulled her up against his chest. "Your devil nip." He grinned at her before he closed his eyes.

"I have no problem being your catnip." She yawned as she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep beside him.

"Then you will be my wife and queen." He added before he drifted off to sleep.

The ghosts grunted. "Why couldn't we take over them. They would be screwing until tomorrow?"

Azarel coughed from behind them. "Because they aren't your personal fuck toy's now all of you march towards the pearly gates please and thank you." She said guiding them away.

Unknown to the sleeping couple a spark has started to light inside Chloe. That was going to change there lifes forever more.

THE END!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spark of life equals a baby or more.


End file.
